leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | jarelease = December 13, 2013 | prevset = Megalo Cannon | japrevset = Megalo Cannon | japrevsetname = Megalo Cannon | nextset = Wild Blaze | janextset = Wild Blaze | janextsetname = Wild Blaze |}} Pokémon TCG: ''XY'' (Japanese: ' コレクションX' Collection X and コレクションY Collection Y) is the name given to the first main expansion of cards from the XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the first of the XY Era. The set is the first to feature Pokémon, Mega Evolution Pokémon, and Generation VI Pokémon in the card game. Description Kalos has been revealed, yet so much still remains unseen! New Trainers, new tactics, and the awe-inspiring Xerneas and Yveltal await - as does something else. Something...different. Something to make even the mightiest of Pokémon-EX tremble! A new age begins in the Pokémon TCG with Mega Evolution. Includes 2 all-new Mega Evolution Pokémon, 6 new Pokémon-EX, Pokémon TCG Online code cards. Over 140 cards in all! Information XY is the name given to the first expansion of the XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Collection X and Collection Y are the names given to the two subsets that make up the first expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game XY era and is based on Pokémon X and Y. Both releases are the first main expansions to feature the type and the incorporation of Mega Pokémon. The English booster packs continue to contain 10 cards and 1 code card for the Pokémon Trading Card Game Online; the Japanese packs for this era remain at 5 cards per pack at a cost of ¥158 per pack. Collection X features , while Collection Y features . Each of the two Collections features 60 cards, in addition to s. Between the two subsets, there are 11 cards featured. It was released on December 13, 2013 in Japan and on February 5, 2014 in English. The English XY expansion contains 6 , including Collection X's Venusaur-EX and Xerneas-EX, and Collection Y's Blastoise-EX and Yveltal-EX. The set also debuts 2 Mega Evolution cards, introducing Mega versions of Venusaur-EX and Blastoise-EX. Mega Pokémon can only be evolved from Pokémon-EX, and Mega Evolution ends the player's turn. The XY Series marked a shift in English Pokémon TCG release times. While the median release time of previous English, Nintendo-era Pokémon TCG sets was about 143 days after the Japanese release, the English XY Series sets were generally released 53-54 days from the original Japanese releases. Only (which was released 60 days after) and (which was released 39 days after) did not follow this release schedule. The prerelease card for this set is Aegislash. |bordercol= |cellcol= |textcolor=FFFFFF|promo=yes|symbol=no}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Meadow|Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Water Web Holo Blastoise-EX Tin exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo theatrical release exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Rustboro/Dewford Season promo}} |Psychic|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Rustboro/Dewford Season promo}} |Psychic|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Rustboro/Dewford Season promo}} |Psychic|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Rustboro/Dewford Season promo}} |Fighting|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fighting|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Delphox/Greninja Season promo}} |Fighting|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Delphox/Greninja Season promo}} |Fighting|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Delphox/Greninja Season promo}} |Fighting|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Delphox/Greninja Season promo}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo Autumn Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Autumn Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo Winter Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Winter Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||Crosshatch Holo Spring Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||Staff Crosshatch Holo Spring Regional Championships 2014-2015 promo}} |Metal|||"XY" stamp }} |Metal|||Staff "XY" stamp }} |Fairy|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fairy|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo Dewford Season (January 2015)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo stamp promo (August 2015)}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo Rustboro Season (December 2014)}} |rarity=yes|promo=yes}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |bordercol= |cellcol= |textcolor=FFFFFF|rarity=yes|symbol=yes|image=SetSymbolXY.png}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} Venusaur |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} Meadow Plains|Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} Blastoise |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|Common|}} |Energy|Fire|Common|}} |Energy|Water|Common|}} |Energy|Lightning|Common|}} |Energy|Psychic|Common|}} |Energy|Fighting|Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Common|}} |Energy|Metal|Common|}} |Energy|Fairy|Common|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra|}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} }} |bordercol= |cellcol= |textcolor=FFFFFF|rarity=yes|symbol=yes|image=SetSymbolCollection X.png}} |Grass||RR|}} Venusaur |Grass||RR|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} Meadow Elegant|Grass||R|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Metal||RR|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||U|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Fairy||RR|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Energy|Colorless|U|}} |Grass||SR|}} |Metal||SR|}} |Fairy||SR|}} }} |bordercol= |cellcol= |textcolor=FFFFFF|rarity=yes|symbol=yes|image=SetSymbolCollection Y.png}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||RR|}} Blastoise |Water||RR|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||RR|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||RR|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Energy|Colorless|U|}} |Water||SR|}} |Lightning||SR|}} |Darkness||SR|}} }} |} Pack artwork | border= | image1=XY1 Booster Venusaur.jpg | caption1=English Mega Venusaur Pack | image2=XY1 Booster Xerneas.jpg | caption2=English Xerneas Pack | image3=XY1 Booster Yveltal.jpg | caption3=English Yveltal Pack | image4=XY1 Booster Blastoise.jpg | caption4=English Mega Blastoise Pack | image5=XY1 Xerneas Pack.jpg | caption5=Japanese Collection X Pack | image6=XY1 Yveltal Pack.jpg | caption6=Japanese Collection Y Pack | image7=XY1 Xerneas Pack Korean.png | caption7=Korean X Collection Pack | }} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=XY |de=XY |it=XY |ko=X컬렉션 X Collection Y컬렉션 Y Collection |pt_br=XY |ru=XY |es_eu=XY }} de:XY (TCG) es:XY (TCG): XY fr:XY (JCC) it:XY (GCC) zh:XY（集换式卡片）